ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shillzar
alternatively known as "Silizar" is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Tiga. It appeared in episode 5, "The Day the Monster Came Out" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Tiga' Found drifting in the ocean until it hit the northern shores of Kitagawa City of the Shizuoka Prefecture, Shillzar was washed ashore and immediately began to agitate its surroundings with the smell of decaying flesh. A quick scan from GUTS signaled that this monster is but a mere corpse from more than 70 years ago. Due to protests from local civilians (100 or more had been hospitalized due to the smell and at least 80 are in critical condition), GUTS was forced to end their investigations on the gigantic corpse and burn it in the sea, as complaints exist against burning it on the shore which it washed up on for civilian health and environmental pollution issues. However, as GUTS attempted to raise the monster using a module known as the "Magic Hand" attached to the base of GUTS Wing 2, the monster's bowels were suddenly released and the the grappling hooks from the Magic Hand that dug into Shillzar's flesh were released due to the jelly-like composure of the monster's carcass. Shillzar fell back to earth and somehow returned to life through a combination of its emptied internals and the shock of being dropped. As such, it began to lumber away from the beach towards Kitagawa City in search of energy. GUTS was immediately dispatched to deal with the monster. However, Shillzar had no signs of life emerging from it, and a quick attack of missiles from GUTS Wing 1's revealed that the missiles do not detonate due to Shillzar's flesh cushioning the missiles from detonation. As GUTS' first plan failed, team member Yazumi figured out that Shillzar cannot die, and must be stopped from progression by combustion. GUTS' second plan of operation began, with one GUTS Wing 1 spraying electromagnetic wave jammers in an area, and another preparing to send massive amounts of electromagnetic waves as Shillzar passed, effectively melting the monster. The plan seems to be working. However, at the last second, the missiles Shillzar's flesh absorbed earlier were loosened due to the melting of Shillzar's flesh, and fell into the pool containing the jammers and exploded, causing the plan to fail. As Shillzar escaped the fiery pool, its left arm caught fire, which it hastily put out. GUTS then realized that Shillzar's cells combust at around 1000 degrees Fahrenheit, so a final plan is made to use natural gas to burn the corpse alive. As Shillzar neared the city, a GUTS Wing 2 arrived carrying the natural gas container with its Magic Hand. As it stationed itself above the carcass, Shillzar's neck suddenly stretched outwards, grasping the container and pulling it down. Just as the plan seemed to fail, Ultraman Tiga arrived and cut the cables of the Magic Hand off with his Hand Slash, and proceeded to fight Shillzar after the corpse absorbed the container. Although Tiga had a obvious physical advantage, hand-to-hand combat soon became his undoing as Shillzar's flesh caved and sucked Tiga's foot in. Realizing this, Shillzar immediately attempted to shove Tiga headfirst into his stomach cavity as well. However, the plan was all for naught, as Tiga freed himself from that gruesome fate and attacked Shillzar with his Zepellion Ray. Shillzar absorbed the attack, but the ray broke the natural gas container within Shillzar, causing the corpse to combust and vaporize. Other appearances 'Video Games' *Shillzar appears as an opponent in the Video Game: Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations. Weapons and Abilities * Fins: The fins on Shillzar's back allows it to swim rather freely. * Noxious Gas: Shillzar can release noxious gas from its mouth as a byproduct of its decomposition. It is strong enough to knock out hundreds of people and can visibly damage UItraman Tiga. * Claws: Shillzar's claw tips are coated in toxins. Weakness In order to maintain its body's jello-like consistency and allow for rapid regeneration, Shillzar's body must remain moisturized at all time and avoid dryness like the plague. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Shillzar is portrayed by Suit Actor, Toshio Miyake. Notes * Shillzar's Costume would later be reused and heavily disguised to create the monster, Silvergon. Gallery * to be added References Category:Ultraman Tiga Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in video games